The present invention relates to peripheral devices for computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a keyboard having back-lighted ultra-durable keys.
The use of computers is pervasive, and is becoming increasingly common all around the world. Numerous computers, along with their accompanying peripheral devices, are used in a multi-user environment, such as Internet cafes, schools, colleges etc. Especially in multi-user environments (where the computer and accompanying peripheral devices are used by users who do not own them), the usage of peripheral devices, such as keyboards and mice, can be quite frequent and rough on the devices. As a result, peripheral devices, and in particular input devices such as keyboards are subjected to significant wear. Wear is exacerbated by specific “heavy” users, such as gamers who can damage peripheral devices, such as keyboards, very quickly.
Specific examples of damage to keyboards includes: (i) key printing is often erased partially or fully, after a very short time (e.g., only a few weeks); (ii) dust or other foreign materials (e.g., food particles, cigarette ashes, liquids, and so on) enter between the keys in the keyboard, often leading to functional failure; and (iii) key switches are destroyed after a short time (e.g., only a few weeks).
In view of the foregoing discussed keyboard limitations, new keyboards and the like are needed wherein the keys of the keyboards are back-lighted, durable, and the key printing is not erased with rough and extended use.